


Niblet

by dragonlover



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Corruption, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-10-06
Updated: 2009-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonlover/pseuds/dragonlover
Summary: Dawn, annoyed at Spike being obsessed with Buffy and ignoring her, decides to get his attention by turning evil. Really! Evil. She can do that. What, kill someone? She can totally do that. Just watch!
Relationships: Spike & Dawn Summers





	Niblet

“I’ve decided to become evil.”

Removing a cigarette from his mouth, Spike glanced away from the TV to look at her. “What was that, niblet?”

“You heard me,” she stated. She reached over to the box and switched off _Passions_ , forcing his attention on her.

“And what,” Spike said with annoyance, “‘Evil’ could you do? Interrupt peaceful telly sessions?”

“Well… I haven’t thought it out that far,” she admitted. “But I plan to be really evil! And I thought that since you were… with the evil… you could help me out?” She put on her best ‘have pity on the sweet kid’ face and smiled hopefully.

“Bloody hell,” he sighed, getting up off the couch and walking over to the fridge. Grabbing a glass of blood, he took a long drink and relented.

“Evil isn’t just something you try to do,” he explained, wiping his lips clean of red. “It’s an attitude all on its own, bit. It’s the natural consequence of doing what you please, not caring about any of society’s rules. You make your own rules.”

His eyes got a vague dreamy look as he spoke. He took another drink.

“Uh-huh,” she nodded, absorbing his lesson. “A-and what rules should I make?”

He sighed. “Whatever you want, niblet. Do whatever gets you your jollies. A nice young bloke your eye on won’t give you the time of day? Make him worship you.”

“Sure,” she agreed, a few possibilities coming to mind. Josh was cute, but seemed too focused on not failing school. Same with Tobias, though he had some nerdage… She frowned, “Uh, how exactly do I…?”

“Kill his family, his friends,” he described offhandedly. “Tie him up and lash him every time he fails to give you a compliment. You’d be surprised how well it works.” He gave her a wicked smile.

“Oh. Uh…” She swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. “Maybe I should work up to… _that_ … and start with something easy?”

“Right. Well.” Spike grinned. “I know just the thing to break you in, little bad. You never forget your first _kill_ …” He licked the remaining blood from his lips with a malicious fervor.

“Kill,” she repeated, a bit alarmed. “S-sure. I could do that.”

“So, who’s the lucky victim?” He chuckled.

“Oh! I, uh,” she wracked her brain for someone it was even possible for her to try… killing. “J-Janice?”

“One of your mates?” he asked, offering her a cigarette.

She held up a hand, rejecting the stinky stick of tobacco. Regardless of her possible status as an evildoer, there was no way she was going to take up something that caused 440,000 deaths per year! “Yeah, she’s in my history class. We’ve hung out a few times. I could definitely get her alone.”

“And how do you plan to kill her?” he prompted.

“Uh…” she tried to come up with something of which he would approve. “Cut her throat… a-and let you drink from her,” she finished triumphantly, crossing her arms.

To her surprise, the vampire laughed gratefully.

“That’s sweet of you, niblet,” he smiled, sending her heart sailing. “Say, did I ever tell you how I got my name?”

She shook her head no, eager to hear. _Spike approves!_ she sang in her head as she sat down on the coffin to listen.


End file.
